


playin' with your heart 'cause you give me the throne (choose me)

by theukulelegirl



Series: the adventuring of random ships [3]
Category: Rookie Historian Goo Hae-Ryung
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theukulelegirl/pseuds/theukulelegirl
Summary: takes place after his highness finds hae-ryung with u-won and takes her to his room.[au in which they kiss sooner.]





	playin' with your heart 'cause you give me the throne (choose me)

you see, prince dowon was definitely head over heels in love with goo hae-ryung. he would never admit it out loud, but he was. and he knew it. 

when he saw her messing around with one of her co-workers (what was his name again?) he internally freaked out. deciding that getting her away from the guy was the best choice he had, he stormed over to them. 

"your highness." they bowed when they saw him (he was tired of everyone doing that) and murmured apologies for not having noticed him sooner. 

"come with me, apprentice goo." the prince demanded, glaring at her. 

"you must tell her why you need her, your highness. a historian-" the guy (which was what prince dowon had taken to calling hae-ryung's co-worker in his head) started, but was cut off by hae-ryung. 

"it's fine, sir. i won't be long." she said, and walked off with the happy prince. 

••••••• 

he didn't know why he had decided to take hae-ryung to his room. maybe he was hoping to get something out of it. what he was expecting, he didn't know. 

they talked a for a while, then hae-ryung said she should leave. 

he got an idea. 

putting his not-very-thouroughly-thought-out plan into motion, he started walking closer to her, forcing her back to hit the wall behind her after a few steps. he put his hands on the wall on either side of her, caging her between his arms. 

"what are you doing?" hae-ryung asked. 

he didn't answer. 

instead, he lowered his head down, his lips getting closer and closer to hers. he expected her to duck under his arms, but to his surprise, she didn't. 

finally, their lips touched in a gentle kiss. one he had been imagining for days and days and days and days. he thought for sure hae-ryung would pull away, but she didn't. 

instead, she tilted her head and kissed him harder. she guided his hands to her waist and put her arms around his neck. he thought that if there was such a thing as heaven, this would be it. 

too bad it was interrupted. 

"your highness! your highness!" he heard his court ladies shout, and the sound of the doors opening. 

he detached his lips from hae-ryung's and replied with an annoyed "yes?" and they realized what was happening. 

"we're sorry, your highness! carry on!" the rest was a blur. 

the doors closing, hae-ryung's lips on his yet again. her soft hair running through his fingers. 

this truly was heaven. 

and he would never get enough of it.


End file.
